


Scared

by fandramatics



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Lily is awake in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 12





	Scared

Lily stood at the doorway, frozen. She chewed on the hand of her favorite teddy bear.

Blinding lights came from the window and she jumped, hugged her bear, and rushed inside her parent’s bedroom. The decision had been made in her mind.

She reached for her father’s arm, poked him, glancing at her sides as if waiting for someone to catch her in the act. “Daddy.”

Another lightning and she squealed, poked her father harder.

“Daddy, please, wake up.”

“Lily?”

The voice made her shake all over in surprise. She glanced over to find her mother with her head risen. She rushed towards her mother. “Mommy, may I sleep here?”

Her mother blinked, rubbed her eye, frowned a bit. “What happened?”

A rumble of thunder and the girl shifted, eyes watering.

“Okay, got it.”

“May I sleep with you and daddy, please?”

She saw her mother’s face shift before she nodded.

Lily wasted no time before hopping on the bed, getting herself in the middle of it, between her parents, and sliding under the covers.

Kate turned to her daughter, hugged her close to her chest. “Don’t wake up your father, okay? We’re here with you, you’re going to be fine.”

Lily nodded, hugged her mother back, closed her eyes tight.

When another thunder came, she didn’t squeak or shake, her mother was holding her, nothing could get to her there.


End file.
